This invention pertains to "Hangers".
Hangers currently on the market are not designed to hold lingerie, camisoles, tank tops and tees in place. The angle at which the top of the hanger is formed causes the shoulder of the garment to slide down, resulting in the garment falling partially or completely off the hanger.
One type of hanger has been designed with extremely small hook-like formations. These formations will only accommodate the most slender shoulder strap, (i.e. spaghetti straps), not allowing for variations in shoulder widths of garments.
Another type has been designed with a small inverted opening on the both (left/right) top portions of the hanger. These openings are slightly wider than the hook-like formation, but remain to small to accommodate any garment with a wide shoulder area. They also do not accommodate any garment with significant shoulder height, such as wool, beaded vests, etc.
Neither hanger promotes ease of use.